


From the Depths

by Teekoness (Wreath_of_Laurels)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreath_of_Laurels/pseuds/Teekoness
Summary: He knew because of the eyes.---Alfred thinks about his surrogate son.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	From the Depths

Title: From the Depths  
Rating: PG at the most  
Characters: Alfred, Bruce (sort of)  
Author note: Short Alfred drabble that I originally planned to make a lot longer. Pretty much it's Alfred thinking about Bruce.  
Summary: He knew because of the eyes.

There’ve been times when Bruce claimed that Batman was his true self, an utter lie no matter what his protestations. Alfred remembers looking into his face and knowing that Jason was dead and knowing it was Bruce looking back at him.

He knew because of the eyes.

Batman is a force of nature. Unforgiving. Unstoppable. Unshakable. And most of all unfeeling and indifferent. He sought justice in a cold sterile way. Justice for justice’s sake.

For all his attempts, Bruce never quite fits that part of the costume. There are times when the stony face of the Batman is spoiled by two hot coals, lighting the dark recesses of his eye sockets, which burn too hot and flare with quiet satisfaction as criminals fall and flare even brighter when he watches his children laugh.

The heavy black cowl has not smothered these things.

And as he watches Bruce don it every night, Alfred prays it never will.  



End file.
